


A Break

by Sparrowofhope



Category: Find Us Alive (Podcast), SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Character, after plot of the podcast, cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowofhope/pseuds/Sparrowofhope
Summary: Lancaster has been overworked, Harley decides to help his boyfriend loosen up.
Relationships: Harley/Lancaster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Break

Dr. Harley stood outside of a door with the words "Dr. Lancaster". The door opened as a small woman and a man with a grown out bowl cut left the room. The woman, who was named Agent Love, glanced at Harley, smiled, then returned her gaze to the other man.

"Thank you, Dr. Lancaster." Love said, putting her hands in her pocket "By the way you should get some sleep, you look like hell,"

"Mmhmm," Lancaster said, yawning afterword "Thanks for worrying about me. I'm gonna take the rest of the day off. See you in a month, Love,"

Harley looked at Lancaster's eyes. A pair of bags laid looming under the doctor's eyes. He was exhausted. Love walked away waving to both of the men. Harley turned to Lancaster and put his hands on the doctor's shoulders.  
"We're gonna take a nap before dinner."

….

"I'm fine Harley!" Lancaster called from the bathroom. He massaged his head as he dried his hair with an olive towel. "I just have been pulling a few all-nighters. I'll be fine after some red bull,"

"The hell you will!" Harley replied as he sorted through the clothing he kept in his site dorm. "You're gonna sleep and that's final. By the way, I'm gonna lend you some clothing. The stuff you have right now is sweaty and smells."

"Uggggh! you're acting like my dad when he visits for the holidays!" Lancaster groaned as he dried off the rest of his body. The door cracked open a little, as Harley's freckled forearm popped inside, holding soft black pajama pants and a white T-shirt.

"Your binder is in there with you right?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Lancaster replied putting on the clothes. They were too big on him but he felt extremely comfortable in Harley's pajamas. He leisurely walked out of the bathroom and set his binder on top of a bookcase. His feet felt the cold bite of Harley's room. "Jesus, Harles, why is it so cold in here!"

“Sorry, my thermostat is broken," Harley said, turning to Lancaster. The man's soft thick hair was untied and resting upon his shoulders and back. Most of his shirt's buttons were unbuttoned and some thick hair rested upon his chest and trickled down his stomach. Lancaster felt his face get hot and he ran to the bed and pulled his boyfriend into it as well, trying to get Harley under the covers.

“Lanc!” Harley yelped “I need to ch-”

“No! You look perfect. I wanna cuddle now,” Lancaster said, resting his head on Harley’s bare chest. The man’s heartbeat was muffled but pounding hard. Harley was anxious, excited or both. Lancaster traced his fingertips upon Harley’s forearm, feeling the soft skin of his lover.

“Lancaster?” Harley asked “You’ve been having sleep trouble ever since we escaped. Did something happen?”

Lancaster shifted his legs to turn him into a ball. In response to this, Harley wrapped his thick arms around Lancaster, hugging him. “It’s just…” Lancaster paused “When we were trapped in the pocket dimension, I was preparing to die. I made it my goal to help everyone prepare to die. Finishing any bucket list items they could do in the Site. I was in that mindset for a long time, and now that we’re free, I don’t know what to do with myself. I-I also feel like something bad is going to happen again. I’m scared to get comfortable back into regular life because it’ll be taken away again,”.

Lancaster started to sob. The exhaustion and anxiety had finally caught up with him and it felt so overwhelming Like he was about to shatter into a million little anxious pieces.

Harley hugged his lover. Cooing and stroking the back of Lancaster. Lancaster put his chin on Harley’s shoulder. The bigger man’s long hair tickled the doctor’s face. “It’s gonna be okay Lanc,” Harley whispered. “No matter what happens, I’ll be by your side,”

He then paused. “Sometimes I get a similar feeling. Like I’ll be forced back into calling out for help and having no one be able to hear me. Back then I felt hopeless,” Harley’s voice began to become shaky. Lancaster lifted his head and looked at Harley. He was obviously feeling bad about the incident. Lancaster cupped his cold hands around Harley’s warm cheeks. “It’s okay, Harley. I’ll stay with you when you feel those bad things,”

Harley chuckled, “That's my line, Lanc.” he replied, stroking Lancaster’s cheek. “How about, we tell each other when we’re feeling like this. We’re partners so let's support each other to make sure we’re both happy.”

Lancaster nodded, closing the gap between him and Harley by kissing the other man’s lips. The two began to return to their entangled state, Lancaster’s hand resting on the hairs of Harley’s chest, while his head returned into the embrace of Harley’s soft mane. Their feet seemed to hook together. Harley’s arms wrapped around Lancaster’s back, securing Lancaster into his body. Lancaster soon felt his eyes grow heavy. The smell of Harley’s hair guided him into his much-needed comfort of sleep…


End file.
